MirrorMask
MirrorMask (ミラーマスク Mirāmasuku) is a Nocturne with a mirror motif, the third of SkullMask's lieutenants and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality MirrorMask is a flamboyant, intelligent and smug Nocturne who views physical fights as "boring and time wasting" and is more interested in fighting his opponents through other means, chiefly through trivia and pursuit; or "mind games" as SkullMask's calls them. He is very gameshow host like and likes to humiliate his opponents through his questions, often making them look dumb and incompetent. He harbors a special hatred for SaberMask, mainly hating him for beating him badly during their first encounter. History Debut: Cuervo MirrorMask was first deployed into battle by SkullMask when he was sent to lure in SaberMask away from their plan, along with Cuervo's help. Down inside a restaurant, several people are minding their own business, eating food and all that, some people do dishes. As one man goes to enter the restroom, he hears something make a creepy echo. He looks around. Nothing there, although one of the mirrors there look different. He then brushes it off and proceeds to use the restroom and than afterwards wash his hands. However, then he notices his reflection do something odd. He looks up....he just stares at his reflection a bit more, before then resuming washing his hands. Then....out from the mirror comes out two shadowy hands.... Seconds later, loud screams and cries can be heard as then people fled the restaurant they were in, a mirror-looking Shadowbloods comes out, having trapped a few people inside of his mirror already. MirrorMask had struck! MirrorMask went on a rampage some more, up until SaberMask arrived onto the scene. MirrorMask and SaberMask then fought, with SaberMask soon eventually getting the upperhand and freeing the captured civilians from within MirrorMask. As MirrorMask began to lose, Cuervo then flew down and revealed her true Nocturne form and fought off SaberMask. Cuervo put up a good fight using her urumi against him, inflicting great pain upon SaberMask; MirrorMask also used his energy balls against him. However then SaberMask transformed into one of his forms, taking the upperhand of the fight and then beating down on both Cuervo and MirrorMask. Just then however SkullMask flew in to combat SaberMask, saving the two. Cuervo also helped SkullMask fight off SaberMask; after a long and brutal battle, SkullMask managed to defeat SaberMask by surviving one of his finishers and then using his Bouquet from Hell to bring him down. Cuervo then ordered MirrorMask to capture SaberMask, to which MirrorMask did so. SkullMask Live On Stage! MirrorMask played a minor role in the RP where several of his clones fought off SaberMask in his mirror dimension and held him prisoner there for most of the RP. During IkaMask's, FlamingoMask's and Zardoris's arrival to the concert, MirrorMask (along with Cuervo) fought off IkaMask together. After a long fight, IkaMask defeated the two by electrocuting them, also then freeing SaberMask from MirrorMask. SkullMask's Monster Mash Pt. 1 MirrorMask made a cameo in the RP where he introduced the Monster Bar along with DracoMask and Cuervo. CobraMask's America MirrorMask made another cameo in the beginning of the RP where he took off to South America along with the rest of SkullMask's forces. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 1: Welcome to the Jungle MirrorMask accompanied SkullMask and The Monsters along with Cuervo, DracoMask, DungBeetleMask I and DungBeetleMask II, where he mainly stood in the background and watched as the Monsters plotted. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 2: I Summon the Darkness WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 3: Treachery WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 4: Siege the Temples WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 5: Big Triumph! The Game of Life or Death!! WIP Abilities * Intellect: MirrorMask is very intelligent, knowing the answers to even the most impossible of questions and possessing a high knowledge of trivia. He can also build highly complex contraptions and come up with elaborate schemes. * Mirror Travel: MirrorMask can travel through place to place from other mirrors. * Shadow Balls: MirrorMask can fire a barrage of shadow balls from his hands at his foes. * Staff: MirrorMask is armed with a staff he can use to hit at his opponents. * Reflection Power: MirrorMask can deflect energy projectiles and other kinds of attacks away from him on reflex. * Reflection Control: MirrorMask can control the reflections of other people and use them to fight the original person. * Mirror Dimension: MirrorMask can trap people into his mirror and send them to his mirror dimension within. * Mirror Vortex: MirrorMask's face can turn into that of like an actual mirror and then suck up people into his mirror, which will then send them to his mirror dimension. * Clones: MirrorMask has many copies of himself within his mirror dimension then once summoned can gang up and fight anybody he captures. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, MirrorMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Communication: MirrorMask can also be used as means of communication by projecting images of the users from afar. This was shown when MushroomMask wanted to speak with SkullMask and allowed MirrorMask to broadcast himself to talk to SkullMask. He stands completely still and doesn't move while doing this. Weaknesses * Combat: MirrorMask's combat power is low. Trivia * MirrorMask is not to be confused with name of 2005 film of the same name. * MirrorMask is the first Nocturne to have an object motif on the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. * MirrorMask was originally going to be the cook of the Monster Bar, but this was scrapped as Gallibon the Destroyer didn't think it was fitting to his character. * MirrorMask's appearance and role as a gameshow-like host and serving the villains is similar to the Magic Mirror from the Shrek franchise (and by default the Magic Mirror from Snow White), only he actually is evil. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Other motifs